Fires Pretty
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: Power plants blowing up,drapes being set on fire,and complete havoc?That's what happens when you give Bakura and Marik a lighter.


**Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will. Damn it**

**Duke: Thank every god in the world.**

**Me: You're pushin it Dukey.**

**Joey:*Laughing because Duke got in trouble***

**Seto: Come here mutt, I wanna put your collar on.**

**Joey: Get the fuck away from me with that thing.*runs***

**Seto:*Runs after Joey***

**Me: Okay.*sweat drops*Anyone else have anything to say before we start the story?**

**Malik: I do. Where's Marik?**

**Marik: Right here. Why?**

**Malik: I need to comb your hair.**

**Marik: ATTACK OF THE KILLER !!!!**

**Me: Okay,*sweat drops* let's start now**.

______________________________________________________

"Hey Ryou, what's this?" Bakura asked.

"That's called a lighter, Bakura." Ryou said, getting a little annoyed at Bakura's idiotic questions.

"Can I show Marik?"

"Do whatever you want." Ryou sighed. Bakura ran out of the house just as Malik came in.

"Hey Ryou. Why's Bakura so happy?"

"He found a lighter, and now he's about to show Marik."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Yeah. I mean, what could possibly happen?"

** ~With Bakura and Marik~**

"Hey Marik, look what I found." Bakura said, holding up the lighter.

"What is it?"

"It's something called a lighter."

"Does it do anything?"

"Not sure." Bakura looked it over. He found a little red button and then pressed it and the top opened up and fire came out.

"Fire!" Marik shouted. People on the street ran around looking for the fire. Marik and Bakura laughed.

"Do you realize how much destruction we could cause?" Bakura said, a light bulb appearing above his head.

"Let's set Isis's curtains on fire." Marik said.

"Why?"

"I always hated them. So lacy and frilly." Marik said, doing gay movements. Bakura just looked at him and shook his head, but went to Isis's room.

Neither of them knew that she was just getting out of the shower and was naked. Of course, being idiots they didn't even knock, so they walked right in and yelled. Isis turned around and yelled, and then they both stopped, looked at each other and yelled again. Odion heard them yelling and came in to see what was wrong, and then he started yelling.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Isis screamed. They guys didn't need to be told twice, they ran out of the room.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Odion asked.

"We didn't know she was home." Marik said, rubbing his eyes to make the scene go away.

"That was awful." Odion said.

"Your sister is kinda hot." Bakura said. Odion and Marik stared at him.

"What?"

"Dude, that was my sister you were talking about!" Marik yelled. Bakura shrugged it off and went to the living room. Odion saw the lighter, but he was wise enough not to even ask. He rubbed his temples and walked into his room.

** ~Meanwhile in the living room~**

"Do you think we should put it out?" Marik asked.

"Nah, it'll go out eventually." Bakura said. They had "accidentally" set the drapes on fire. They shrugged and left the house. When they were around the corner they heard someone scream.

"YOU IDIOTS SET THE DRAPES ON FIRE!" Isis screamed. Bakura and Marik slowly turned around and looked at the house. They saw Isis running towards them with a frying pan in her hand. Bakura and Marik took one look and ran as fast as they could run.

"You get your sorry asses back here!" Isis screamed. She was quick so it didn't take long for her to catch up to them. She started swinging her pan and finally managed to smack Bakura upside the head with it. He fell forward and into Marik bringing them both down**.(insert swirly eyes).**

Isis, satisfied that she had knocked them out, walked home.

** ~1 hour later~**

"The city is in danger. There are two psycho's running around with lighters setting things on fire." Said the anchor man.

Everyone had been gathered at Yugi's house to try and find Bakura and Marik. Once they heard the news man say that their eyes were glued to the screen.

"Oh" Joey began.

"My" Tea said with a hand over her mouth.

"Ra" Yami finished.

"Sadly we can believe this." Ryou said, him and Malik shaking their heads.

~With Bakura and Marik~

"There's that bastard Simon!" Bakura shouted.

"Let's set him on fire." Marik said. And so they began chasing after Simon until he fell down and then they set his perverted ass on fire**.(you're welcome Maria)**

"Well, we've done our good deeds for the day. Let's go home."

** ~Yugi's~**

The rest of the group was watching a movie about an ax murderer when Bakura and Marik walked in. Everyone screamed when the two maniacs walked through the door.

"Why you screaming?" Bakura asked.

"We were watching a show about ax murderers." Tristin said.

"So you screamed like a bunch of little girls?" Marik said.

"We're watching a movie about a maniac and two maniacs just came in." Ryou said. Bakura glared at him.

"Oh, Isis called and said to get home." Yugi said.

"She sounded pissed." Mai added.

"We're gonna stay here tonight." Marik said, shuddering at the thought of going home to her.

"There's plenty of room." Yugi told them, being his usual sweet self. The others sighed.

"Dare I ask what happened to the lighter?" Malik said.

"We threw it in a nuclear power plant." Bakura said. The others started laughing until they heard...

KABOOM!

"What the fuck?" Duke said.

"We told you we threw it in the power plant." Marik shrugged.

"We thought you were kidding." Joey said.

"I think we better go to bed before anything else happens." Tea said. The others agreed and they went to bed.

_______________________________________________________

**Me: Wasn't that great?**

**Bakura&Marik: YES**

**Everyone else: NO.**

**Me: I thought it was great. **

**Seto: I ought to kill you.**

**Me: You do and I'll come back and make you dye your hair green again.**

**Mokuba: That was so funny when you had done that big brother**

**Seto: Shut up Mokuba**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the story **


End file.
